The hetalia game
by Fersy
Summary: All the nations are in critical state, The reason? very weird creatures are trying to capture all the nations...or well, that s all the nations think..., and What happens when in the middle of the chaos England s body is turned into a 5 years old kid?, this is the story of the world, our story... Yeah... summary sucks...XD rated T because of England s language XD
1. The problem

England was sitting in his sofa, he was drinking a cup of tea. He really liked this moments, when he could be relaxed ...the smell of the tea was penetrating his nose, which was giving him more peace, he sighed while he drank some tea  
"Eh! What are you doing, England?!" Suddenly, an annoying voice shouted, scaring Arthur and making him jump, which resulted in the spilling of tea on his clothes

"Ah! What the bloody hell do you want?!" Asked England visibly annoyed, he got up from the sofa and tried to dry his wet clothes with a serviette while a certain American laughed

"I came to tell you that tomorrow we are having world meeting!" shouted the American still smiling

"Ah?" Arthur muttered looking at the American "it's really necessary for me to be there?" 

"Of course! " Alfred opened his eyes when he shouted visibly happy "everyone is coming!" 

"What do you mean? With everyone is coming? So the meeting is going to take place here, on mi house? " asked England with anger in his voice: now he would need to get everything ready to receive everybody on his house...and the truth is that he was already very angry because of the nation that was now in front of him smiling "...and? " England looked at Alfred trying to make him answer his question.  
"no! There is no way that we had organized the meeting here without telling you, Iggy!" Arthur sighed as relief "Don´t call me that, you bloddy git" he yelled

"How, Iggy? But why? It sounds cute!" shouted America

"Stop! My name is England, you bloddy bastard!"

"Hahaha, got it, got it Arthie" replied America laughing

"You… bastard…."shouted England even angrier than before

"I came to take you to New York, where the meeting is going to take place" announced Alfred  
"...and... Why didn't you call me? You didn't have to come all the way here, you know?" Arthur was wondering why America was making such a big deal of nothing  
"I really needed to talk with you this time..." for the first time Alfred was so serious that Arthur just remained where he were  
"I don't understand... "England looked at the American visibly confused  
"yesterday the NASA found an object...it was pretty weird...the object was floating around the earth" Alfred muttered looking at the floor, with a pale face... The Englishman opened his mouth to say something, but America made him shut up by moving his hand" the weird object looked like a big hot dog..."  
"Ah!" Arthur interrupted Alfred yelling "I should have never listened you, I should had guessed that it had to do something with your junk food, you bloody wanker! "England tried to stand up, but the American grabbed him and pulled him down on the floor  
"listen to me carefully England, I am not kidding, old man" the American prisoned the Englishman´s neck to make him stay where he was "I was able to communicate with them, my friend Tony helped me to translate" England tried to get America off of his body but the American was really heavy, so he just gave up and stayed on the floor "... At the beginning everything was OK...they told me that they came from a very far planet that it's located behind the dark side of the moon" .Alfred stood up and helped Arthur to do so, Arthur got up and tried to clean his clothes, that were still wet  
"...And…so…?" Asked England, still having no idea of why America was so alarmed

"That´s why we are having a world meeting… we have no idea of what his plan is"

"His plan?" asked Arthur

"Yep, I am not sure of what they are hiding, but it seems that they want to capture all of us, all of the nations"  
"What?" Arthur felt a little bit dizzy because of the impression  
"Now you see why this is important?" Alfred started to walk to the door "Now hurry up, you old man!"

"I am not old, you bloddy wanker!" England shouted while he started to follow America….

_...Time skip... Two hours later_

Arthur was tired, really tired, he was on board on Alfred´s private jet, flying towards New York

"It´s something wrong? "Alfred asked looking at him  
"no...anything" Arthur tried to smile to persuade Alfred that everything was right, even if his head had started to hurt so much  
"hey, England everything is gonna be alright" America put a hand in the Englishman's shoulder  
"it´s not that, don´t misunderstand me..." England waved his shoulder, trying to get off America's hand "...anyway just let´s go "England crossed his arms on his chest and glanced at America with annoyance  
"...ah you are so stubborn" England didn't reply and Alfred sighed  
"...god" Arthur complained with his hand on his head: It really had started to hurt and his vision had started to get blurry  
"Are you all right?" Alfred asked  
"I said yes!" England shouted, angrier this time  
"good" Alfred turned his head to the front, where there were a lot of white clouds

"America?" England spoke so weakly that America turned his head to see him, but England tried his best to speak normal this time

"What´s the matter…"asked America with a weird look on his eyes while he spoke

"…it´s everything that you told me true...I mean... It´s not an April´s fool day trick, right?" England could still not believe in all the stuff that America had said

"No" ensured America "this is not an April's fool day trick, it would not be fun"

"Yeah you are right…sorry for not trusting you" Arthur instantly regretted of his words, but it was already too late, the American looked at him very surprised

"..Don´t worry…" Answered the American and England felt his face turning red, but he didn´t know if it was because of embarrassment or because of the pain that was spreading to his chest, like he was being burned inside…he panted when he forced himself to breath

"… Arthur?" America´s voice sounded like he was very far from him, but England responded the best he could

"I am fine…I am…"the pain on his chest was so big that his body shook and he couldn´t finish the sentence, then the pain in his head and the pain in his chest crushed him and everything became black

_America´s POV_

"… Arthur? He asked watching him

""I am fine…I am…"Arthur stopped in the middle of the sentence and the next thing America saw was Arthur´s body falling limp on the right side of the seat, Arthur was completely unconscious

"Arthur?! England?!" he shouted, trying to shake some life into the unconscious Englishman, but his only response he got was a moan, America tried to keep calm and he pressed up a button to activate the automatic pilot, Arthur moaned again "Arthur?" America got closer to him and shook him…his skin was so hot that Alfred felt pain in his hand when he touched Arthur "What´s wrong, Arthur?" Arthur looked like he was not even listening at him, and suddenly Arthur´s body started to shake violently "Arthur!" Once again Alfred shook Arthur´s body, but when he did so he saw that there was a dark liquid coming out from Arthur´s mouth, it was blood "England?!" Alfred tried his best to keep calm, but his eyes were filling with panic as he saw the incredible amount of blood that was coming out of Arthur´s mouth

"…mer...i..ca" America smiled when he hear England´s voice, even if it was just a soft whisper, he put a hand in England´s forehead and felt the heat that the other nation was radiating

"Hold on, England" America stood up and walked out of the cabin, he was pretty sure that it had to be a first aid kit somewhere on the plane, he looked around and finally found it under a seat "I am a hero!" America shouted when took the first aid kit and returned to where England was

"….I told you I am fine…" England whispered softly

"Oh…you awake?" Asked America smiling and kneeling down besides England

"I was never asleep" England lied

"That´s not true! I am a hero and I will help you! Just tell me what´s wrong with you!" shouted America shaking England

"London…had...been…attacked…."whispered Arthur before passing out again

"What…?" the American couldn´t believe what Arthur had just said "Why?..." a weird sound made Alfred stop in the middle of the sentence: It was the alarm of the plane that indicated that something was wrong "Hold on, Iggy" America left England´s unconscious body and turned his attention to the radar "Oh god…" he said when he saw three objects in the radar that were very close to the airplane, when he took a look outside of the airplane he saw three missiles chasing the plane, full on panic America deactivated the automatic pilot and tried to descend the airplane, but the missiles went down, chasing the plane, then America realized that he had nothing to do, the missiles were going to hit the plane, in an adrenaline impulse he took a parachute and ran to where he left England, America noticed the blood that was around England´s body, but he had no time for that, so Alfred picked Arthur´s limp body up, pushed a button that opened a door that every airplane has on it sides (the ones that people normally use to get out when there is water around the airplane) …he held his breath and jumped…over him the airplane exploded and the heat shook Alfred´s back making him cry in pain, in his arms England cried in pain too….

**Author´s Note: Hi! Everybody:First this is my second fanfiction, so it might sucks, and this is my first translated fanfiction, I checked the grammar and the spelling, but it still could have mistakes, I don´t know if I should continue this, so please I would like some reviews to let me know if I should continue writing and translating. Also this first chapter was rewritten, I am currently rewriting all the story, I think that it´s better than before, anyway. Thank you for reading! n_n**


	2. The problem gets bigger

_**Honestly I didn´t think that I would have some reviews, thank you very much, this story is going to be long, so I hope you like it as much as I love to write it, even if I am not an English native speaker I am trying my best, I checked the grammar and spelling but it could still have mistakes, if it has I am sorry, I promise I will improve soon. Anyway here is the second chapter, hope you like it :3**_

Chapter 2

_America´s POV_

"Arthur…" America softly shook the unconscious Englishman that was in his lap, but he got no answer, America sighed: the injuries in his back were hurting a lot and taking England´s limp body to an island that, fortunately was near from where they fell had not been an easy job, but America was the hero, so he had to save England no matter the cost "England? " he got no response and America noticed that England´s body was now hot, very hot "_I guess I need to find a way low the fever_" America thought to himself, he carefully put England´s body on the floor and took a look of all around him: There were a lot of palms around them, everything was quiet and dark, since it was night, America saw that every palm had a lot of coconuts "Nice, we are going to eat coconuts for weeks!" he shouted laughing, but he suddenly stopped when he heard a choking sound coming from England "England are you okay?" "Please, wake up!"

When he got no answer he felt tears forming in his eyes, he only wanted to see England´s eyes opening and hear his voice calling him a "wanker"

"Please, Arthur" he begged to England, and kneeled besides him, suddenly England started coughing up more blood "Woah!" America tried to put England´s body in sitting position to help him getting all the blood outside of his lungs, but England started making choking sounds again and America, with tears now on his cheeks put his hands over England´s mouth and felt no air coming out, concluding that England was not breathing America tried again "England, wake up!" when England made no sound America started to feel even more panicked, he was scared, where was everybody? All nations names came to his mind, but then he realized the situation: England´s capital, England´s heart was probably being attacked by _those _things… he _had to_, do something to help England, so first he had to made sure he could breathe properly, he pinched Arthur´s nose and opened his mouth, then he blew all the air he could. For America´s relief Arthur started coughing up more blood and America took him on his arms in sitting position trying to help England to breath "Is London so bad?" he wondered while England stopped coughing and sagged in America´s arms, still unconscious. America cursed when he felt even more heat radiating from the Brit´s body, he had a very high fever "Shit, what am I going to do?" He said touching England´s red forehead with his hand, the truth was that America had never been sick, so what was he supposed to do? Tears formed again in America´s face while he realized that even if he was a hero he had no idea of what to do, in his arms England´s body started to shake and England muttered something: "Wa…wa-t-er….w-a-ter…" he babbled. Yeah! America felt very dumb for not thinking that before! It was obvious that England was suffering dehydration because of the fever "Don't worry England, I am going to bring you some water" America stood up carrying England bridal- style and started to walk , hoping he would be able to find some water to calm his own and England´s pain

_Time Skip-2 Hours Later-_

America was walking with England in his arms, he was tired, very tired and the pain in his back was not helping him "God" America muttered very tired "I know I am a hero, but this is very difficult, how can I find water here? I think I will have to open a coconut, but how am I going to open it? I don´t have a knife….maybe if I throw it to the floor" America was so busy muttering things to himself that he didn´t notice when England opened one dull green eye, but it closed again very quickly….

"Maybe if I kick the coconut it would open" continued muttering America, Crack! America shut up when he heard a sound coming from the trees behind him, "Who´s there?" America shouted, he was afraid that if there was an animal in there he would not be able to do anything, an animal could see them as a very easy prey "Who´s there?" he asked again turning around, trying to get a better vision of the trees…the crack noises started getting louder and louder

"Bonjour! America!" America turned his head when he heard a familiar voice

"France?" He asked unsure

"Of course!" France replied, he got out of the trees and Alfred saw him: He was wearing his usual clothes, but the only difference was that he was a mess: His hair was messed up, his clothes were broken and dirty

"Eh? What happened to you?" America asked

"That´s my line" France replied "What happened to Angleterre?" France pointed at the still unconscious Englishman in America´s arms

"He passed out when we were on the airplane "America muttered pulling England closer to his chest

"You were traveling in a plain too?" barked France

"Yes we were…."America stopped in the middle of the sentence "Wait, you were in a plain too?"

"Yes, Russia, China, Canada and me were traveling in the same airplane, but then somebody attacked us and the airplane fell near here, I don´t know where are the others, I got separated from them when the airplane exploded"

"Hey! That´s the same that happened to us!" America shouted

"Really? And why did Angleterre passed out?"

"Hum…"muttered America "When we were on the airplane his face was very pale and I asked him if he was alright, he said yes but then he passed out and when he woke up before we were attacked he said something that London was being attacked, then he passed out again"

"Oh! Is that true?" asked France

"What?"

"That London is being attacked!" shouted France annoyed

"No idea, he was alright when I arrived to his house"

"Anyway" France replied "It´s obvious that he has a very high fever and that he needs water"

"Yeah, I was looking for water when I saw you"

"You are very lucky!" France smiled and he took a bottle of water out of his clothes

"Wait, how did you get that?" America took the bottle of water and kneeled down to put England on the floor

"I am very smart,_**petit amour**_" France started to laugh and kneeled down too, besides Arthur, he took out another water bottle of his clothes and smiled "I need you to put Arthur in siting position so I can give him some water" America suddenly blushed, but nodded

"Ok" America softly put England´s body in sitting position, France opened the bottle, and tilted it on England´s lips "You are going to make him drown" America said

"Why? I am just trying to give him water" France smiled

"France?" A dull voice asked, both France and America looked down and saw that England´s eyes were opened but filled in pain

"Hey, England are you okay? You scared me" America said softly

"I am okay" England muttered apparently trying to focus his eyes in something but not succeeding

"What´s wrong?" France asked when he saw that England´s eyes were not focused in them

"Nothing, I am just thirsty" Arthur took the bottle from France´s hands and drank desperately

"Oh, you are very ungrateful" France stood up and looked around them "So, does any of you have food?"

"No" America and England replied

"_**Merde**_, what were you thinking when you jumped without food and water?" barked France

"Hey, I just had a few minutes" America stood up too and looked around them "Maybe we can eat coconuts"

"Wonderful…" England started speaking, his voice full on sarcasm, but he started to cough in the middle of the sentence

"England! Are you okay?!" asked America

"Yes…I just" Arthur stopped and continued coughing, when America kneeled down again besides England he saw that he was coughing up blood again

"You are not alright!" France shouted

"Yes… I am…" England started making choking sounds and suddenly his back arched in pain "No…please" England´s eyes became even more dull and it seemed that he was in a different place "Please…stop, stop…don´t go there…run!, run!...escape, not there, hide, please, please…"

"Arthur!" America tried to hold England to prevent him from standing up, but England was shouting and muttering in pain and he didn´t seemed to notice America

"Angleterre!" France kneeled down and held England´s body too, but the Briton was trembling and coughing up blood

"What are we going to do?!" America asked to France half shouting half barking

"No idea" France accepted with sadness in his voice. Suddenly they heard a Crack! coming from England´s body and England´s body became limp

"I think that was a rib" America muttered very pale

"How did it break?" America saw in France´s eyes that he had never seen this, how could this happen? Was London starting to be destroyed? While he was thinking they heard a second crack sound, but this sound was not coming from England´s body, this sound was coming from the jungle behind them

"France…"

"I know..,." they both stood up, America carrying England´s limp body and looked behind them, then a light came from the jungle and they heard more cracking sounds

"They are here…"started France

"Run!" Both started to run, trying to escape from the danger that was behind them…

**Translations:**

**Petit amour**: darling

**Merde**: Shit


	3. Just continue trying to escape

**Well first of all maybe it´s important to mention that it took me so long to update because I rewrote the first and second chapter (I thought that they suck, so… XD) and that´s why I decided to make a few changes, I really hope that you like them, and well… I am doing my best, so here is the third chapter for you….n_n**

_**Draw a circle, that´s the earth….**_

Chapter 3:

"Gyaaaa! What are we going to do now?!**" **France shouted, they were running from the light that was chasing them. Arthur was still unconscious in Alfred´s arms

"I think…"America tried to keep calm as he spoke, but his eyes were full in panic "…We need to find a place where we can hide, and also I could run better with Arthur on my back" Alfred realized that even if his back was injured it was his best option, he needed to place Arthur in his back so he could run faster and move properly, but Francis shook his head

"It would be better if you place him in my back since my back is not injured" France replied

"Maybe, but how do you think he would feel if he wakes up on your back?" America could almost hear Arthur´s voice yelling at them

"Ohonhonohonhon" I think that´s not important right now" France said, smiling, America just sighed knowing that Francis was right

"Ok, but if you do anything to Arthur you will pay" America threatened

"_**Entendu**_" France kneeled down and Alfred placed Arthur in France´s back

"Watch out!" America shouted when the light came closer "Run, France!" When France heard Alfred´s screams he started running again, this time with Arthur on his back

"And? What do we do now?!" France asked again

"How am I supposed to know?!" America answered starting to feel very annoyed, France was just leaving all the responsibility to him "Maybe we can find a place to hide" he babbled. But before France could answer the light started to change and suddenly it became a purple smog

"Gyaaa! _**Petit amour **_what is that!?"

"No idea, but it´s getting closer! We can´t hide!" America yelled, feeling his body getting tired but focusing his mind in getting as far from the smog as possible

"Maybe if we hide under a tree it won´t hurt us" said France panting and looking around them

"That makes no sense, how are we supposed to hide from the smog?! You…" America started, but France interrupted him

"The only one that calls me frog it´s _**Angleterre, mon chéri**_" France exclaimed in an annoyed voice "_**de toute façon**_, do you have another idea?" Francis raised his voice with a threatening tone

"No, not really" Answered America, feeling ashamed

"And, we also have to treat Arthur´s injuries, my clothes are starting to feel wet, it´s probably blood, and his body is so hot that is starting to hurt me" France complained

"I know, I am really worried about Arthur, Do you think he will be okay?" The American sighed when he took a look of England´s state: He was incredibly pale, his breathing was labored and he could hear a small cry of pain every time that Arthur breathed. Oh yeah, the rib, they would have to deal with it later

"_**Je ne sais pas**_, but first: How are we supposed to help him if we can´t stop running of this stupid smog?" Just when France finished speaking the smog turned from purple to blue…And that´s when the smog touched Alfred´s and Francis's skin, the feeling was like touching hot oil and Alfred screamed in pain, Francis that had been reached too fell down to the ground, making Alfred slip over Francis´s and Arthur´s body

"America _**se lever**_!" the Frenchman shouted, trying in vain to get himself up too "Alfred!" France shouted once again, trying to get up in order to get the American off of his body "America, if you don´t get up we are going to die here!" America stirred, the pain in his body was making for him impossible to move, and the smog was surrounding them "Please! America! Get up for Arthur!" France desperately shouted "Alfred, Arthur is going to die!" America looked at the injured body of his former caretaker and he felt determination rise inside, with a low whimper he got up. The smog was over them burning their skin and making them bruises "Alfred! Continue running!" the American tried to move his feet, but his legs were not working, France shook him by the shoulders "Alfred!"

"Francis…get Arthur out of here" America said, with a weak voice, the pain was spreading through his whole body

"Hey, this behavior it´s not appropriate of a hero" a third voice said. Both, Alfred and Francis turned their heads and saw Canada coming out of the woods. His hair was messy, his clothes were dirty and as usual he was carrying Kumajiro in his arms

"Canada?" America asked, his voice still being a weak whisper

"Come on Alfred, the smog is starting to hurt me, bro" the Canadian complained, he kneeled down and put Alfred´s arm over his shoulder "Quickly, follow me Francis" the Canadian ordered "I know where we can go and hide, the smog stops in the middle of the island, it´s not too far from here"

"Thank god you appeared" Francis sighed relieved "Arthur is wounded, he needs medical attention"

"And Ma…Matthew, How did you end here?" the American asked

"It´s a long story, I promise to tell you after treating yours and Arthur´s wounds. China is also here and he has medical knowledge, he will help you and Arthur, both of you will be okay" Matthew assured

"Arthur…"spluttered Alfred

"He is still breathing" France said looking at Arthur

The American nodded and Matthew dragged him through the jungle till, after 5 minutes they heard a familiar voice

"You took your time, aru" a Chinese voice said

"I am sorry, but Alfred, Arthur and Francis were in trouble" The Canadian said while he kneeled down and left the American laying on the ground

"Hey, _**Chine combien de temps êtes-vous ici?**__" _Asked France with his hands in his waist, "You could have helped us before! Why did you take so long?"

"It was not easy for us, aru! The smog chased us too!"

"Could you please fight later?" The Canadian intervened "Arthur and Alfred are wounded"

"Arthur and Alfred?" Asked the Chinese turning his head to see Arthur in Francis´s back, he made a chocking noise when he saw the injured Englishman and yelled "Why didn´t you say it before?! He has a lot of several injuries! Lay him down!" France kneeled and left the Briton down laying on the floor

"Let´s see" China babbled, getting closer to Arthur "How much time has he been unconscious?" he asked when he opened one of England´s emerald eyes

"_**Amérique**_ said that he fainted when they were on the airplane, they were traveling to the world meeting"

"And…what exactly happened, America?" The American that had been silent spoke

"I picked Arthur up in his home, when we were on the plane I saw that he was acting weird, so I asked him if everything was alright, he told me he was fine, but then he fainted and his body started to shake, then he coughed up blood and I don´t know how, but when we were on the jungle one of his ribs broke"

"Had he woke up?"

"Yeah, twice" the American answered weakly "The first time in the plane and the second time in the island, France was with me"

"Oui, we were giving him water but he started to shake and his body made a Crack! sound and that´s when the light started chasing us" France confirmed

"And did he said something when he woke up?"

"He said that London had been attacked" America babbled

"Aiyha! Why didn´t you said that before!?" China barked

"_**Je suis désolé, mon chér**__, _but you didn´t ask"

"You don´t have common sense, do you?" China shouted angrier, but then he breathed, trying to calm himself "Arthur is in real danger, we have to treat him quickly, we have just six hours"

**And that´s chapter 3! I really hope you liked it, and I know that probably you are getting sick of me asking for reviews but I would like at least one: "Neh this sucks" or a "This is nice" That would help me a lot to write the next chapter (I am currently writing it) but I need motivation, please just leave a sexy review XD, that´s all! See you next chapter (I will explain everything on the next chapter jajaja don´t worry!**

…**..**_**Boku Hetalia! **_

**I don´t** **speak French, but apparently google translated this XD**. **Translations:**

_**Entendu=Understood **_

_**mon chéri=Darling**_

_**de toute façon=anyway**_

_**Je ne sais pas=I don´t know**_

_**se lever= get up**_

_**mon chéri=Darling**_

_**Petit amour=darling**_

_**Amérique=America (you already knew XD)**_

_**Angleterre= England (I`m pretty sure you already knew this toooo…)**_

_**Chine combien de temps êtes-vous ici= China, how long have you been here?**_

"_**Je suis désolé, mon chér"=I am sorry, darling**_


	4. My dearest friend

**Well, first thank you for your reviews, I really hope you like this chapter, it´s time to explain everything! **

**004igikoIlovemyPet****: Thank you very much! Jajaja I just imagined America eating a giant hot dog XD (I am allergic to sausages, so while America eats I am going to cry XD)**

**Guest: Thank you very much! Hope you like this chapter! **

**lovinglolipop0402****: Jajaja thanks! I think that besides the word "awesome "in the dictionary they must place Prussia`s image XD**

**theSardonyx****: I am going to explain everything right now, just continue reading! I apologize for all this mess, but in all the stories I write I always do the same in the first and second chapter. Sorry if I write any stories in the future I will try not to do this giant mess again XD **

Chapter 4

Russia´s POV

He was sitting in the middle of nowhere, the only thing surrounding him were palms and coconuts. Ivan sighed as he started to remember all that had happened just a few hours ago: China and…What was his name? Ca…Canada? Were signing a deal in Moscow, then America had called Canada saying that he needed to have a world meeting, Canada called France, and they went to pick him up, After they picked the Frenchman up they were going to America when suddenly their plane got attacked by something with something. He remembered how he fell to the sea and how the water flow dragged him to the island he currently was

"What am I going to do now?" he asked to himself, he realized that the first thing he needed to do was finding something to eat. He had no idea of where everyone else were, so he didn´t know how much time he would be there, in that horrible island. The Russian sighed when suddenly his thoughts began to turn black: He could always search for a way to get out of that island and forget about all the other nations, anyway nobody liked his presence, everybody were afraid of him, or as America they hated him. He looked at the ground, he had always being wondering: Why does anyone liked him? He saved Prussia when they were younger, didn´t he? He helped the allies against the Nazis, didn´t he? So, Why? Why were they so afraid of him? The fear that all the countries felt for him was hurting him so much that there were a lot of times in which he just had smiled just to stop the tears flowing. But he couldn´t cry, he was the great country of Russia. The last time he cried for a friend was that time when a hamster rejected him and even now in the present he could still feel tears forming in his eyes if he remembered that day

"What are you doing here, ro?" a male voice asked, interrupting the Russian´s thoughts, I van looked around, expecting to see one of his partners, but instead he saw a boy with blond hair, pale skin and very weird eyes: His right eye was green, like England´s and his left eye was blue, like the sea water. The boy was holding a gun pointing to Russia´s heart

"Who are you?" Ivan asked

"You have to answer my question first, ro" the boy said with an ominous voice "Or I will shoot you, ro"

"Ok, my plane was attacked, so I fell to the sea and the water flow dragged me to this island" The Russian answered

"Who are you?" the boy inquired

"My name is Ivan Braginski, better known as the country of Russia, now May I ask who are you, da?"

"My name is Niav, I have no last name, and I am the personification of this island that has no name too, and that´s because you are the first _almost_ _human_ that steps here, ro"

"Oh I see" Ivan started to feel his almost incontrollable wish of claim this island as his colony "Become one with Russia, da?" he asked by instinct

"Oh" The other guy smiled and Russia´s body shook when a bullet rubbed his shoulder and crashed whit the nearest palm

"Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol"the Russian started babbling without control "That was pretty close, da?"

"And next time it will go to your heart, ro" Anyway even if don´t shoot you the world will be mine soon, well it would be my people´s property, ro

"kolkolkolkolkolkolkol what do you mean?" Ivan asked, feeling the wrath possessing him. He would never let that kid claim Russia´s territory as his territory

"While we all talking my people is attacking London, in no time we would have that fucking Brit kneeling down kissing our feet and then he will go for America, then Italy, Germany, Japan, China, France, Switzerland, Sweden…and I think that you are the last one, ro"

"Why Am I the last one?" the Russian asked really intrigued

"Well, you see in this moment one of the world strongest country is America, isn´t it? The other ones are Japan, China, Germany, etc. I have been watching all of you for a long time ago, at the begging I accept that I just had envy of you…I mean…I-Niav smiled, trying his best to hide his face so the Russian could not see the emotions his face was showing"I have been alone, always alone and when I looked that damn Brit raising his colony with so much love I started to hate him…Why?" Niav stopped in the middle of the sentence and Ivan saw that there were tears forming in his eyes" Why couldn´t it be me? And then I saw that stupid Spaniard taking care of South Italy, rising him with so much love…Why do I always have to be alone?" Ivan could not help but looking to the ground, that boy was just like him that´s why he couldn´t even look at him "But right now it doesn´t matter anymore, My people is going to kill that damn Brit and I will laugh when I see that American suffering, and then I will chuckle when I see that damn American suffering physical pain when I destroy his country, I can´t wait to see his face" Niav stopped and glanced at Ivan "Then I will reach my goal…"

"And which is your goal?" Russia interrupted starting to feel tears forming in his eyes, had he ever had thoughts like that ones?

"I am not going to tell you,ro" the boy in front of him answered, the gun still pointing to Ivan´s heart "Anyway, I told you too much because I was planning on killing you anyway" the boy sighed while he started pressing the trigger of the gun

"Wait!" Russia said desperately "Wait!" If you are going to kill me first you have to talk me about your people"

"Oh you are right, I haven´t talked to you about that" Niav pointed the gun to Russia´s stomach "My people…they are not humans, they are more intelligent than humans and they are so intelligent that it has been a long time ago since they left on a ship that looked like a big…I think the stupid American calls it hot dog, ro?

"Wait" Ivan interrupted "If they are gone it means that you are going to disappear?" The Russian said, looking how his own reflection started to pale and attempted to speak

"Yeah…I suppose that the answer is yes" The island nation started to cry and the Russian could not help but to feel empathy, why did he care about that guy that was pointing at him with a gun?" Niav looked to the ground and slowly the Russian grabbed the gun off of his hand, and gently pointed at the ground, finally he, Ivan Braginski hugged him

"Don´t worry" The Russian said "I would not let you disappear, I will be here with you, as your big brother"

"So, Am I your younger brother, ro?"

"Yes, you are, I will protect you, forever…I swear it"

**Ok I am surprised, every single time I write I always write like three or four pages and when I publish the chapter here it looks like one page XD I think I just have to shut up and write more, of course if you guys want. Niav´s name, well I just played with "Ivan´s name" I am not very creative in that way XD When Niav finishes talking he says "ro" because I thought it would be interesting. I would thank you a lot if you tell me what you think about this "mess cleaning" XD See you next chapter and hope you enjoyed **


End file.
